Mobile antennas, such as cellular antennas, are typically mounted on an exterior surface of a vehicle. While some systems require drilling a hole through a surface of the vehicle for connection of the cable to the antenna, on-glass antennas not requiring the drilling of a hole are in wide use today.
Antennas that are connected to the exterior surface of the vehicle are often damaged or stolen, and some rental car companies do not permit the use of externally mounted antennas. I have discovered a novel antenna that can be mounted on the inside of the vehicle, for example on an inside surface of the vehicle's window, yet which provides effective transmission and reception properties. The antenna that I have discovered is adaptable for any inside use, and it can be mounted on the wall or window of an office or residence, or on any interior surface.
A feature of my invention is that the antenna is relatively simple in construction, so as not to be unsightly.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an antenna for inside use which is simple in construction and relatively easy to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an antenna that can be mounted for inside use yet provides effective reception and/or transmission.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an inside antenna that can be tuned simply.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inside antenna that can be formed as a compact unit and can be easily mountable on a surface.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the description proceeds.